1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a virtual machine cluster, and, more particularly, to a method for managing green power of a virtual machine cluster.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Since the computer was available in the market, the human life has rapidly become more and more reliant on the computer, and application of the computer has been more popular in various living places such as families, offices, entertainments, markets, restaurants, transportation tools, and schools. Currently, the computer is one of necessities in our daily lives, and its importance is invaluable.
The software and hardware for the computer are developed ineffably along with unceasing progress of the digital technology. In the early times, the computer with single core processor, which was independently used everywhere, could provide services satisfying needs of most users. However, in order to meet more complicated works and service speeds which are expected by the users, on the one hand, the application network has been developed to connect multiple computers for the computers being capable of sharing the services and works so as to achieve the effect of service widely and speedily, and, on the other hand, the computer with multi-core processors has been developed as a servo host to enhance the effect of service.
Recently, due to development of cloud technology, a network service system with gathering multiple servo hosts becomes a basic system framework of the cloud service; wherein, it is naturally needed that a single servo host executes more different incompatible application programs to avoid the servo host in a state of low usage rate. Under the circumstances, the virtual machine simulation software running on each of physical machines such as servo hosts is applied to logically divide the servo host into multiple virtual machines to achieve a purpose of sharing resources commonly, and it becomes the best cloud service system framework which not only offers more executable application programs to share the resources but also promotes the reliability of service of the servo host.
In a cloud service system framework of a virtual machine cluster consisting of multiple physical machines such as servo hosts, it is not easy to control load changes of the physical machines accurately; as a result, when the system is operated with excessively high or low loads, consumption of the power thereof is wasted unintentionally such that it is incapable of meeting requirements of the contemporary environmental protection for the green power, and it is necessary and worth to improve the deficiency.